The Interdisciplinary Training in Genes and the Environment program at the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH) meets the critical need for well-trained scientists who have an understanding of, and commitment to, cutting-edge research at the intersection of molecular and environmental exposure biology with strong training in statistical and computational methods. The Training Program is based on active participation by 19 accomplished and experienced multidisciplinary faculty members, including environmental health scientists, molecular biologists, molecular epidemiologists, and computational biologists. The two interrelated goals of the proposed Training Program are: * To train true collaborative partners able to pursue methodological research that is motivated by, and helps to solve, difficult analytic issues that arise in studies of human environmental exposures and genetic susceptibility to complex diseases. * To encourage interdisciplinary research, especially in genetics and the various omics arising from new methodologies for characterizing biological activity associated with environmental exposures in laboratory and population sciences. Pre-doctoral students will obtain the Ph.D. in Biological Sciences in Public Health (BPH), the public health doctoral program ranked first in the nation in the recent NRC analysis. The Ph.D. degree is awarded through the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences at Harvard University. Postdoctoral fellows will be mentored by two HSPH faculty to support and encourage cross-disciplinary training. The Program proposes continued support for eight pre-doctoral students and seeks to add one postdoctoral fellow per year for a total of two each year of the award. These postdoctoral trainees will have an advanced degree (Ph.D., M.D., M.D./Ph.D. or other doctoral degree) relevant to exposure biology/environmental health sciences or computational areas of genomics/proteomics and will have specific interest in cross-training research experience. All trainees in the Interdisciplinary Training in Genes and Environment Program will be provided an outstanding opportunity to become equally skilled in genomics, environmental health sciences, and quantitative methods in order to attain leadership roles in interdisciplinary studies of human genes and the environment, with the ultimate goal of serving public health interests in developing effective disease prevention and intervention strategies.